


Sisterly love

by Amara_Airgid_Ravenclaw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Non-Graphic Smut, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:12:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amara_Airgid_Ravenclaw/pseuds/Amara_Airgid_Ravenclaw
Summary: Professor Rowena II is trying to grade the essays her students handed to her but this task became difficult when her sister arrived in her chambers... (contain sexual interactions,incest) OC/OC
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 2





	Sisterly love

**Author's Note:**

> Attention everyone this contain incest and sexual interactions between sisters,if you do not like this then do not read. I only own my OCs Rowena Kestrel Ravenclaw,Ravenalia Estrella Ravenclaw and Helena Safira Ravenclaw. I do not own the Harry Potter books nor films and I do not do this to make money,that's simply for my own enjoyment. And please remember that English is not my first language.

Thirty-three years old Rowena Kestrel Ravenclaw was sitting by her desk,grading essays late into the night. 

She became the charm professor at Hogwarts after her mother,Ravenalia Estrella Ravenclaw,retired to the more sedate post as Ravenclaw house head. She dearly loved her students as they did her but spending her nights grading their essays was not something she liked to do. She then heard the door of her Chambers open,she looked up and smiled.

Her sister was by the door,wearing nothing but a light midnight blue see-through nightdress. Rowena put her quill down and stretched her back as her sister made her way to her,as silent as an hungry predator. 

Eighteen years old Helena Safira Ravenclaw looked at her elder sister's laps intently and grinned when she made some place for her to settle down. Helena nestled snugly against her sister,resting her head in the crook of her neck and kissed it softly. Helena's hands gripped Rowena's arms tightly against her. 

Rowena rubbed softly her younger sister's belly and petted her silky raven hair,which Helena nuzzled her neck in happiness. 

"Did you have a nightmare sweetheart or did you just want to spend time with me ?" asked Rowena to her sister,whom was currently kissing softly her neck and ear 

"Spend time with you,against you....you're warmer than my rooms..." mumbled Helena to her smirking sister 

"Is that because I make you feel warm and tingly or that's because I emit natural warmth ?" teased softly Rowena in her sister's ear,which got a small moan from her 

"Row~ stop teasing me..." Helena grumbled,more aroused than anything else 

"Oh ? Do you now ?" asked the eldest as she tenderly kissed the youngest's lips and delicately nipped them,relishing in every tiny moan she elicited from her 

"How ? Only you,Sal and Izar can make me feel like that...so wanted and adored...Ric,Hel,the triplets and Harold too..." timidly asked Helena,insecurity washing over her feature 

"That...is because you trust us implicitly with you wholly and not to take advantage of you. No students in your year ever caught your eyes,didn't they ?" -at her sister's subtle shake of head,she continued- "That is because you both didn't trust them and didn't know them. It is also safe to say,your standards are quite high" Rowena's soft and deep laughter made Helena feel very warm,she put her hands on her sister's shoulders 

"I love you Rowena,take me please ?" sighed Helena as she passionately kissed her sister who kissed back fiercely 

"If that is your wish,I shall comply~" hummed lowly Rowena,tackling her sister tenderly against a wall 

They continued to kiss passionately as the elder grazed,nipped,bit and marqued her territory on her sweet sister who moaned and squirmed under her. 

Rowena's hands sneaked under Helena's dress and rubbed her thighs,she went on her knees and did a tentative lick on her sister's cunt. Helena gasped and her hand pushed her sister's face closer,taking also a fistful of hair. Rowena continued to lick and eat her sister out,she suddenly had an idea. She started to finger her sister with a single finger,which ruptured her sister's hymen and provoked a whimper of pain to come out of the younger's mouth,then progressively added more with increasing velocity until Helena couldn't hold it anymore. 

Helena then came explosively,her juices dripped from Rowena's wrist and chin. Rowena detached herself and licked herself clean,Helena was still a bit dazed from her orgasm and snuggled her sister,panting and purring. 

"That was amazing Row..." the eldest smiled lovingly and kissed her little sister's forehead and temples 

"I will always love you,sweetheart. Always"

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked it. Please comment what you thought of it and until next time little eagles !


End file.
